Exsanque
by Ebullient
Summary: Extremely AU. TP. Maybe slight BG. Pan and Bra are simple women, doing simple jobs with a very complex problem. Neither of them has a father or any other male in their families. What is happening here...
1. Exsanque Prologue The Middle

Ok. For those of you just tuning in, I started this story about three and a half years ago. I got back into the swing of things and am now hoping to finish this story up. I fear it may take a while... I can't find all my journals... -sigh- But I'll make due with what I can remember(which is a sizable amount) and then just make up the rest. Please be patient with me. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sadly. The only thing I own in this story are my ideas.

* * *

**Exsanque Prologue**

She turned to her left as the darkness closed in on her. Her chest heaved with the effort to take in oxygen. Perspiration soaked her thoroughly, leaving beads of sweat cooling on her pale skin. A shaft of moonlight cut through the darkness of never ending night. Long black hair was stirred by the breath of the earth. A pair of crystalline blue eyes pierced her from the depths of the shadows. Fear made her pulse race in her ears, shutting out all other noises. Evil itself seemed to permeate the air, choking her. A low, male voice emerged from the darkness, chuckling lowly.

"My dear," his voice flowed over her skin like satin, making her shiver. "Do not be afraid." His satiny voice dripped with honey. "I am not going to hurt you." The source of the amazing voice sauntered soundlessly into a patch of moonlight. He stood there in full body armor like a Greek god come to life. Slowly her eyes widened and her body tensed, awaiting what she knew was coming.

"Ye who stands executed, thy sins be eternal." The man before her hissed in irritation. Lighting quick, a hand struck out of the darkness to snatch her arm and pull her closer.

"Do not EVER say that in front of me again!" he hissed as he shook her to make his point. "EVER!" A small gasp escaped from her lips.

"Ye who st-" she stuttered out. Fast as quicksilver, the man struck her across the face. A thin trickle of blood seeped out of her chapped lips, down her chin. His eyes followed it hungrily as it slipped over her lip, down her chin to condense into a tiny red drop. Just as it was about to drop, the man caught it on the tip of his finger. She looked up at him fearfully as he licked his digit clear of her red, red blood.

"I had forgotten how good you tasted." A small smirk stuck to the corner of his mouth. "Now for the main course." His eyes glazed over leaving the woman in his grip terrified and overcome with past memories as everything went black.

* * *

Please review! I'll love you for it!!


	2. Exsanque Chapter 1 The Visitor

Here is the first chapter all fixed up! I welcome any and all reviews and if there are spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, just let me know. I tried to get everything, but I'm only one person and sometimes miss things.

Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own anything BUT the plot. Man do I wish I owned more so then I can be rich!

* * *

Exsanque Chapter 1 The Visitor

As she hurried to the subway from Hot Topic, with the onset of wind blowing around her, Pan wished her best friend Bra was with her. Even though she was a black belt in Nin Jutsu, she still felt better walking with company. Onyx hair fell in Pan's eyes.

She quickened her pace and hurried to the stairs that lead down to the station. A pair of black eyes peered out of the shadows from in-between buildings. Pan quickly descended down the stairs, then headed down in an arrow straight path through the empty area to the train.

The black eyes followed Pan to the train but kept to the darkness of the shadows. Soon her path took her to her apartment building. A small kick left her shoes by the front door.

Upon deciding to take a showed Pan went through her dresser to find her white spaghetti strap and forest green booty shorts. The sound of running water filled the apartment room. A bang on her front door caused the raven-haired woman to run to the front door wrapped in nothing but a towel.

She yelled a loud "Coming!" to alert the person outside of her door she had heard them and would be there in a second. Her footsteps could be heard in the apartment below hers. Loud thumps could be heard from the other side of the door accompanied by a whine from… a… horse?

"Hello?" inquired Pan as she opened the front door dripping wet from her shower. What she saw was definitely not what she expected nor wanted to see at the moment. A tall, gaunt man at about the age of thirty with short, messy brown hair, five o'clock shadow, and clad in nothing but a pair of plaid Loony Tunes boxers stood in her door way. She stood looking stunned at him.

"Does this hurt?" the scantly clad man asked. He then proceeded to bang his head on the wall several times while Pan stood there staring at him. "I don't know so I'll do it again." As he hit his head on the wall some more the Belgian pony started to leave a mess on the welcome mat. Snapping out of it she quickly ran to get her cordless phone and call security.

"Hello. This is the White Hills Apartment Complex, how may I help you?" the operator dully stated. _Wow!_ she thought._ She's really detached for a security operator._

"Hi. This is Son, Pan of apartment number 141." Pan replied. She quick checked to see if the man and his pony were still outside of her front door.

"What can I help you with tonight, ma'am?"

"There is a half naked man with a pony on my front door step. Would you mind telling me how they got to my door step?"

"Pardon?" the operator asked. The operator was obviously shocked at Pan's answer. "Can you please repeat what you said?"

"I said there is a man and a pony at my front door and I would like them removed please."

"Ok just a second, I'll send up Brutus and call the police to get them removed at once Ms. Son."

"Thank you."

"Have a good evening."

Within moments the security was up by Pan's rooms and was removing the man and his pretty black and white pony. She shut the door then looked at her VCR. _Ugh! It's getting late. _she thought. _Time for bed. _

Her mattress squeaked with every toss and turn. _Grrrr, _she thought._ Why can't I get to sleep? _The raven-haired woman tossed and turned for another hour and a half before she decided to go out and get some fresh air.

The night air howled around her face, blowing her dark hair around her face. It was a perfect night for a mugger to mug a single woman on the street.

"_Uuuggh!" _Pan jumped with a quiet yelp at the sound.

"W-who's there?" she squeaked (A/N: Yes, Pan squeaked.), trying to look in all directions at once. Whatever it was it sounded big. She still had no idea what possessed her to go out alone without a weapon of some sort like an intelligent person in her situation would do.

"_Uuughhh!"_ It was coming from the alley.

Pan stealthily crept towards the entrance. An injured man lay there in the darkness. She was unable to make out his features even as she walked closer to him. Reaching out a slim hand she shook him slightly drawing forth a small moan of pain.

The raven haired woman grimaced feeling sorry for him. _Better get him inside and fast,_ Pan thought. After looking around for something to help her drag him into her apartment and not finding anything she carefully snuck her arms around his chest to lift him.

With a grunt of effort she found he was conscious enough to try to stand on his own. Only he wasn't strong enough and ended up leaning heavily upon her. Together with their joint efforts, they managed to get into her tenement.

"Just a second. Let me go get some ice for your head and a first aid kit for all your… other injuries." Pan said while moving away from the couch she had deposited him on. The strange man's arm shot out and caught her arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Thank you," he whispered as he drifted off into unconsciousness. She smiled slightly then ran off to get the items. Upon examining him she found he had two big bruises on his left side, a huge bump on the noggin, a split lip, a black eye, various cuts and bruises, and a sprained wrist.

His hair was spiky and untamable with eyes, when they were open, as black as night. She propped him up against some pillows. After struggling for about 10 minutes she managed to get his shirt off and dressed his wounds with bandages and ointment. An hour passed as Pan tried to stay up watching over the mysterious man, but failed and soon fell asleep.

As he woke up, he groaned as he clutched his chest to find it had been dressed while he slept. Looking around the stranger saw the obsidian haired girl that he saw in his dreams. He smiled slightly.

_She looks like my niece,_ he thought. _To bad I'll have to kill her._ Then the wounded man tried to sit up but a wave of pain shot out from his chest, rendering him short of breath. _Ugh! Once I get better that is._ With that thought he settled down and fell asleep within minutes.

The smell of pancakes and bacon drifted throughout the house, waking up the spiky haired man. He got up off the bed and walked slowly and painfully to the kitchen mindful of his injuries. At seeing him, Pan's eyes looked worried but glad, she started towards him.

"Oh good your up!" exclaimed Pan. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep all day." She went back to flipping pancakes. "Grab some food and eat up. You need to get your strength up." The pancake Pan was flipping got stuck to the ceiling, she looked at it crossly. "So what's your name?" The onyx haired woman went over to the closet in the kitchen for a stepping stool.

"Goten. Thank you for helping me…." He trailed off.

"Pan. Nice to meet you Goten." The stepping stool was in place. Pan stood on the top step and tried to reach the pancake. "How'd you get so banged up, Goten?" She jumped and almost lost her balance. Looking disgustedly at the stool she got a smaller one to set on top of the bigger one.

"I got into a fight." He said while watching her try to get the pancake down from the ceiling. "Here let me help you before you hurt yourself." He went over to her and hoisted her petite form onto his shoulders so she could reach the pancake.

"Wait a second!" Pan said disbelievingly on Goten's shoulders. "You have cracked ribs! How are you holding me up and not down on the floor gasping for air?" She tried to get down from his shoulders.

"I'm a vampire." The black haired women fell the rest of the way to the floor, gaping disbelievingly.

"Vampire? You're pulling my leg right?" Pan blinked a couple of times, almost in disbelief more than fear.

"No." Goten assured. "I'm not pulling your leg or any other appendage that is on your body... I am a vampire." Pan walked up to him, holding up a hand to touch him with.

"Why should I believe you?" She put a hand up to Goten's face. "I mean. Where are your fangs then?" Goten opened up his mouth and bared his teeth. Right before her eyes, his incisors lengthened to something that should never be seen in nature. Pan's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He regarded her thoughtfully.

_I really hate to do this,_ he thought. _But I shouldn't have told her in the first place. She just looks so much like someone that is important to me. _

Shaking his head of thoughts unwanted, he looked deeply into Pan's eyes. Pan fell limp in his grip. Gently Goten lay the fainted beauty down on her bed. Later that day a disgruntled Pan woke up in her bed. After blinking several times to get the eye gunk out, she tried to remember how she got there.

_Hmmmmm,_ the raven haired girl thought with her hand resting on the back of her head.

_I remember showering... then a man with boxers and a... pony and the manager... going for a walk... !!_ Taking off at light speed Pan ran into the living room. It was empty.

"Must've been a nightmare..." The steam from Pan's shower clouded the bathroom.

_Ring!_

"Ughh! Why always when I'm in the shower!" she complained. Several colorful curses and a wet carpet later, she grabbed the handset from the dining room table.

"Hello?"

"Pan!"

"Bra? Why are you calling me now? It's 2 am in Japan?"

"Because...Well..." Bra edged

"Bra..." Pan threatened

"Two to four more weeks..."

"..."

"Pan?"

"..."

"Panny-chan?"

Pan sighed in defeat. "Ok.."

"Thank You!" Several sounds of delight and a small lamp crashing on the floor.

"Opps... Gotta Go!" Pan set the phone down on its cradle. Sighing, she decided to get prepared for work thinking about that weird dream she had.

_Vampires..._ the black haired girl thought to herself. She picked out a pale red button up shirt from her closet. _Why did I dream about vampires?_ The wooden dresser shook slightly as she opened up the drawers to find a pair of black slacks. _Hmmm...where is that white tank top?_ A breeze blew in through her window, ruffling her hair and the curtains. Suddenly, Pan side closer to the window, the smell of lavender wafted through the window.

"What was his name?" she mused.

Outside it was starting to darken. Smells from the ocean permeated the air along with the smells of an approaching thunder storm.

_OH! My car!_ Pan thought while she sat and waited for the bus. Several minutes later she stood out in front of the car repair shop. The sounds of drills and the smells of radiator fluid filled her nose. Pan stepped up to the customer service desk and rang the silver bell. A pretty brunette came out from the back.

"Yes?"

"Son, Pan to pick up her car."

"Please sit over there and we'll be with you in a moment." Pan took a seat over by the magazine rack. After waiting ten minutes, she picked up a Pyramid Collection magazine. The hard wooden chair started to get uncomfortable. A slim dark haired male stepped into the room in a mechanics uniform. He looked at Pan then did a double take with an astonished look on his face.

"Pan!" he exclaimed astounded. "What are you doing here?" Pan looked up from the magazine article she was reading.

"I'm picking up my car. Are you working here now Chris?" Chris came and sat next to her, smiling. She shifted slightly so she could give him a hug.

"I haven't seen you since graduation!" Laughter echoed slightly in the small room.

"I've been working here for six months now. Where are you working?"

"I'm the receptionist at the dermatology clinic a couple of blocks away from here." She pulled her black hair behind her ears. "Speaking of jobs, I better get going or I'm going to be late!"

"Yeah. Same old Pan!" They hugged good-bye, Pan off to pick up her car, Chris off to his job. She smiled and said thanks to the man who handed her the keys to her car and showed her to her car. The raven haired woman continued on to her job. At the end of her shift, she waved to her friend Tina and left the building.

Please review! I'll love you for it!!


End file.
